Patapon: Nowe Pokolenie
Kolejna część nie kończącej się Historii! Tak, kontynuacja Niezniszczalnych! 'Informacje od edytorów (czytaj, gdy otwierasz tą stronę! ZAWSZE!)' Pododawajcie charaktery do waszych postaci, łatwiej mi będzie pisać o ich tekstach i zachowaniach. I nie pisać mi o tym potworze, co się pojawił. On jest sprawą Aurona.- Tydeus Jeżeli chcesz napisać o Xaverym spójrz w góre do "postaci" i znajdz Xavery żeby dobrze pisać dialogi z nim powiązane :P-''' '''Wojnar Proszę nie pisać nic o Drenowisusie w naszym świecie. Sam opiszę jego wyjście z Faranduru w tym jego śmierć. 'Patrz do postaci i zobacz Relifa. Jego charakter ulega drobnej zmianie.''- Crew''' Gdy rozwalimy smoka prosze abyście mi dali wolną ręke gdyż mam pare pomysłów - Metallicafun Teraz każdy może pisać o matce Kiry i ich walkach. Tylko, proszę, nie piszcie o jej śmierci, sam to opiszę -Wielki Wstęp Część ta dzieje się kilka, a nawet kilkanaście lat po tym, gdy Herosi uznali, że Otchłań została zniszczona. Przeprowadzili się znów do Hoshebitii (lub się rozeszli), by tam założyć szczęśliwe rodziny. Czas Bohaterów dobiegł końca, a ci co przeżyli, byli w podeszłym wieku. Mieli na szczęście swoich uczniów i potomstwo, którzy również ćwiczyli, by być Bohaterami. Na wypadek, gdyby zło powróciło. Postacie Wzorujcie się na moim przykładzie, pisząc o postaciach. 'Kira' Rodzina: Rodzice: Wielki - ojciec, żywy, Matka: nieznana, zaginęła. Rodzeństwo - brak. Klasa: Podobna do Pyokoridra, lecz ujeżdża Motiti. Obrona i naładowana obrona - przywołuje i rzuca czaszkami. thumb|Kira Heromode: CZA-CHA! Na końcu lancy pojwia się czaszka. Szarżuje z nią na przeciwnika, im bliżej podjedzie, tym większa będzie czaszka. Gdy osiągnie wielkość dwóch Pataponów, odłączy się od lancy i staranuje przeciwnika. Ulub. EQ: Lanca Śmierci (lanca, zrobiona z kości), Nieumarły Motiti (szkielet ptaka motiti), Mrok (ciemna peletyna) Historia: Wielki od urodzenia ćwiczył ją na wielką Heroskę, ona zawsze tego chiała. Trenowała dużo i często. Bardzo inteligentna, opanowana i odpowiedzialna. Pozbawiona poczucia humoru. Mówi z amerykańskim akcentem i jej ulubione słowa to "śmierć" i "giń". Ciekawostki: Nikt poza Wielkim i jej matką, nie widział jej twarzy, zawsze ma założoną ciemną szatę z kapturem. Potrwafi wskrzeszać sojuszników i przerabiać ciała wrogów na przyjazne (choć bardzo słabe) szkielety. 'Auron' Rodzina: Tydeus- ojciec. Matka nieznana. Mało wiadomo o dlaszych thumb|Charibassa przerobiony na podobiznę Aurona (Wózek i tarcza się nie liczą)losach Tydeusa po "Niezniszczalnych". Ma starszą siostę, która zmieniła się w lisicę. Klasa: Kero. Ma odblokowaną Umiejętność Klasową "Siła kriofeniksa". Tryb Herosa: Siła feniksa- to samo co Tydeus, tylko, że w wersji lodowej. Lodowe płomienie! >:D Ekwipunek: Włócznia Mroźnych Płomieni (włócznia Tydeusa w lodowej wersji) i Lodowa maska (Maska Tydeusa zmieniona.) Historia: Nie jest pewna. Tydeus odszedł od grupy. Nie wiemy, czy przed "Niezniszczalnymi" i "Jednością" miał rodzinę, czy po. Charakter: Porywczy. Interesuje się dziewczynami oraz forsą i pcha się do walki jak wściekły, przekonany, że męstwo to największa zaleta, której jest pełen. Cóż, męstwo a brawura i głupota to co innego. Niemniej, nie jest idiotą. Nie ma żadnego talentu prawdziwego Herosa. Dopiero się uczy, że świata nie ratuje się dla sławy i bogactwa. iNęciłuska cały czas go podrywa i vice versa. Raczej nie przepada za Xaverym. Ciekawostki: Jest po prostu Tydeusem (a raczej jego wcieleniem), tyle, że młodszym i ze zmienionymi siłami. Rodzina nazywała go żartobliwie "Tydeus Junior" lub "Mały Tydeus". 'Relif' thumb|184px|Relif Rodzina: Niewiadomo Powiązania: Crew-jego mistrz Klasa: Katiray (używa podwójnego miecza, katan i włóczni) Heromode: Ognisty cyklon. Wokół postaci wytwarza się tornado z ognia które zadaje średnie obrażenia i podpala. Charakter: jest tolerancyjny ale gdy ktoś mówi istne imbeclizmy brutalnie mu to uświadamia. Jest tajemniczy. Lubi mieć rację w sporach. Ciekawostka: Na początku miał mieć kaptur. Ulubione EQ: Czarne Żądła- podwójna katana 'Devlin' Rodzina: Ojcieć Metallicafun, Matka (prawdopodobnie) Narissa, Rodzeństwo (Starszy brat) Metallicafun JR Klasa: Yarida ale lepszy Heromthumb|left|84px|Jego maska (troche słaba ale co tam)ode: Stop! Hammer Time! Rzuca swoim harpunem przywiązanym jednym końce sznura do jego ręki we wroga przyciągając go, mówiąc STOP! Hammer Time! Wyciągając swój wielki młotek i waląc go w łeb. Ulub EQ: Harpun łowcy wielorybów (Harpun), Wielki rozwalacz (Młotek) Ciekawostki: Jest uczniem Tydeusa. Jest bardem i gra na lutni zrobinej przez jego ojca na 10 urodziny. Charakter: Arogancki i łatwo się denerwuje (Zupełnie jak ojciec:>) 'Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12' Stwórca: Arcybiesy, lata 1971-1973thumb|Rainbow jako wiedźma Klasa: brak konkretnej, jeśli już, to Żołnierz z TF'a Heromode: Rainbow ładuje rakietnicę i wykonuje strzał trzema rakietami na raz, lecząc się 15% zadanych obrażeń (liczy się za każde trafienie). Ekwipunek: -Czarna Skrzynia (wyrzutnia rakiet) -rakiety HOH15 (rakiety) -Sashimono Straceńca (sztandar) Historia: Był skonstruowany przez Arcybiesy w celu zniszczenia Pataponów. Jednak jako że używały planów prototypu pewnego robota, coś się sknociło - Rainbow myślal odwrotnie do Arcybiesów. Tak jak Arcybiesy chciały zniszczyć dobro, tak Rainbow wraz z siłami dobra chciał zniszczyć Arcybiesy. Uciekając z Grobowca Tolerancji natrafił na wejście do Kryjówki. Tam znalazł Bramę Bohaterów. Chcąc pozyskać dane Brama wciągnęła go i wyrzuciła na tereny Patapedii. Tam wykrył nieznane źródło zasięgu. Wędrując w kierunku jego źródła natrafił na Sorę, będąca obecnie przemytniczką ukradzionego cynamonu. Uznała że robot się przyda, więc zabrała go ze sobą. W ten sposób zostali przyjaciółmi, a za razem wrogami publicznymi #1. Gdy jechali w kierunku strony o Centurze, kod wplątał w siebię Rainbowa, przez co doszło do spotkania się Rainbowa z Uberherosami. Tam ponownie spotkał Sorę, jednak o zupełnie innym charakterze, przez co uznał ją za inną osobę. 'iNęciłuska' Stwórca: firma Jabłko (parodia Apple), 2014thumb|iNęciłuska. HAS THE SCIENCE GONE TOO FAR?! Klasa: Nęciłuska/Myamsar Heromode: Ani kroku! To samo co u Nęciłuski. Broń: Trójząb iPosejpona Charakter: Podobnie jak u Nęciłuski, jednak nieco bardziej uwodzicielska. Wiecznie podrywa Aurona. 'Wojnax' Rodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Xavery (zaginął) Klasa: Assasyn/Wojownik Ciekawostka: Ma zachowanie swojego ojca jak był młody. Troszczy się o swoją grzywkę.thumb|Wojnax 'Xavery' thumb|left|XaveryRodzina: Ojciec: Wojnar (nie żyje) Matka: Nieznana (nie żyje) Brat: Wojnax Klasa: Assasyn/Wojownik Ciekawostka: Jest zdecydowanie cichszy niż brat czy ojciec za młodu. Mimo to uważa się za najlepszego i troszczy sięo swoją grzywkę. (tak jak ojciec za młodu i brat.) Ma prawdopodobnie największy talent z młodych wojowników. Zaginął. Bohaterowie go jednak odnajdą. Zawsze nosi rękawiczki. TDT Jego prawdziwe imię jest nieznane. Jest on nowym wcieleniem (reinkarnacją) TDT. Klasa: Pyokorider z nowym rodzajem broni - Długą Lancą, szablą i na koniu wojennym. Ulubione EQ: Długa Lanca - Nadzieja Sabla - Patriota Koń Wojenny - Kapelusznik Uberhero Mode: "'''Iluzja Płomieni". Tworzy wokół TDT zbroję z czarnego ognia. Każdy, kto dotknie zbroi zostaje spowity efektem statusu Mrocznym Płomieniem. TDT jest cichy, opanowany, łatwo go jednak rozśmieszyć. Ma duże doświadczenie w walce. O tym, że jest wcieleniem TDT dowiedział się od tajemniczego maga (Rainbowa) Rozdział pierwszy: Pierszwa misja Wojnax wybrał się na przchadzkę. Na niebie zauważył coś, co sylwetką przypomiało wielką jaszczurkę. Usłyszał też przeraźliwy ryk. Smok. Co dziwne, nie zaatakował miasta, tylko poleciał dalej. Wojnax postanowił zreaktywować drużynę Herosów. Najpierw udał się do domu Wielkiego. Na miejscu powitał go, opisał co widział a Wielki odparł: -To faktycznie złe wieści. Niestety, nie mogę ci pomóc, jestem już stary, inni Herosi też ci nie pomogą..... Kira przechodziła właśnie obok po skończonym ternigu i przerwała: -Tato! Błagam! Mogę się tym zająć i pomóc Wojnaxowi? Proszę! -Nie! Nie jesteś gotowa na walkę ze smokiem! Jesteś za młoda! -Mam już 18 lat! Ćwiczyłeś mnie od kiedy pamiętam! Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz, ale JA wiem, że bardziej gotowa nie będę! -Dobrzę... idź, dziecko, idź... Sami nie dacie rady, poproście resztę dzieci i uczniów pozostałych z Wielkiej Ósemiki (czy tam Dziewiądki, nie ważne), waszych przyjaciół. -Dziękuję! - krzyknęła Kira i przytuliła starego ojca. Pobiegli wgłąb miasta po resztę.... Spotkali Devlina siedzącego na lampie obok boiska do piłki nożnej słuchającego Limb Bizkit -Oho - Mówił - Arystokracja idzie! -Devlin weź się - Odpowiedziała mu Kira - potrzebujemy pomocy. -Ale tak jest! Mimo, że miałem ojca cesarza to i tak jestem tu sprowadzany do tych gorszych! - Odpowiedział jej gwałtownie -Słuchaj Devlin! - Mówił Wojnax - Możesz zasłynąć! -Nooo mogę wam pomóc...wkońcu jestem synem cesarza. -echhh dobra...cisza. Powiedziała znudzona Kira Dotarli do smoka. W komnacie bestii spotkali wiele martwych ciał... -Brrr troszkę tu strasznie. Powiedziała Kira. Nagle Smok zaczął atakować...i gdyby nie Wielki który śledził bohaterów pewnie by nie przeżyli. -Dzieci drogie...naprawdę słabo zaplanowana akcja...przyznać się. Czyj to pomysł aby wejśćdo komnaty? -Mój. - Rzekł zawstydzony Wojnax. - Prawie mi grzywkę ucieło. -Ho ho ho. - Zaśmiał się staruszek. - Jesteśtaki sam jak twój ojciec. Nie przemyślane akcje i grzywka to było jego hobby. -Jaki on był? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Wojnax -Wolę o tym nie mówić...po prostu uratował nas wszystkich. -Jak? - Spytał Wojnax -Tego dowiesz się w odpowiednim momencie... -Ech... - Rzekł zrezygnowany Wojnax. -Kira, uważaj na siebie - Rzekł Wielki poczym zniknął w głębiah ciemności. - Nie wiem, czy powiedzieć Wojnaxowi o jego bracie bliźniaku, Xaverym...to bardzo niebezpieczne...ale...hmm co mam zrobić? Co mam zrobić Wojnarze? - Zapytał Wielki patrząc w niebo. '''Co zrobi Wielki? Czy powie prawdę niedoinformowanemu Wojnaxowi o jego złym/dobrym bracie bliźniaku?? Tego dowiemy się w następnym rozdziale. Rozdział drugi: Następny był Relif. Herosi postanowili poszukać go na targu. Ten jednak niepostrzeżenie szedł za nimi używając kamuflażu. Gdy jednak usłyszał, że go szukają ukazał się im. - W czym pomóc? - Jest problem z pewnym smokiem.- mówił Wojnax - Widzieliśmy go w pobliżu miasta. Chcielibyśmy cię poprosić abyś pomógł nam dowiedzieć się nieco więcej na ten temat, ale nie wiem czy Crew się zgodzi. - On pozwala mi iść gdzie i kiedy chcę, więc w tej kwestii nie ma problemu. Idę! Tym razem zorganizowali narade -Ok ja będe kapitanem - Powiedział Wojnax -A czemu akurat ty? - Spytał Devlin -Bo jestem najstarszy? - Sarkastycznie spytał Wojnax -Nie najstarsza jestem ja! - Odezwała się Kira -Nie bo ja urodziłem się dzień wcześniej. - Odpowiedział Devlin -Umiecie walczyć, ale nie współpracować - powiedział Wielki, właśnie wychodzący zza rogu. - Idziemy na trening do Świątyni Feniksa, do Tydeusa, który czasem przybywał znów zobaczyć kolegów.. Świątynia była niedaleko. Po dotarciu do niej wszyscy przywitali Tydeusa. -O! Ten jej Motiti jest dużo straszniejszy, niż opowiadałeś... - powiedział na boku do Wielkiego Tydeus - Dobrze, a zatem rozpocznijmy trenig! Trenig był cięzki i męczący, ale konieczny. Każdy zdobył nową moc: Kira - zeskakuje ze swojego Motiti, a ten pędzi by staranować wroga. Kira niemal natychmiastowo wskakuje na niego spowrotem. Relif - rozdziela miecz i nawala nim przez chwilę niczym Myamasar. Delvin - rzuca młotem, po chwili podbiega do przodu, zabiera młot i wraca. Wojnax - może się teleportować, tak jak kiedyś mógł Wojnar. Herosi wrócili do Hoshebiti... -Ok myśle, że dobrze będzie jak: Wojnax teleportnie się za niego i ciachnie go mieczem Kira wjedzie EPICKĄ szarżą w gębe. A Refil po prostu go będzie nawalał. - Mówił Delvin -Ok ok a ty? - Spytał Wojnax -A ja? Będe robił reszte - Odpowiedział mu Devlin Ale nie zaatakowali smoka bo nagle zrobiła się 23 i każdemu chciało się spać. Więc poszli do domów. Nadszedł ranek następnego dnia. Młodym Herosom wcale nie chciało się wstawać. Około 12 poszli wreszcie na smoka. -Załatwimy go!- Zawołał Devlin. -Pamiętacie plany?- Spytała Kira. -Teleportacja i dźgnięcie, twoja szarża, bicie bestii i pomoc.- Odparł Wojnax.- Hajda z kosami na bestię! Grupa weszła do starej, wielkiej groty, w sam raz na legowisko smoka. Smok leżał na ziemi. Ale czekała ich niespodzianka. Smok był, ale był cały w lodzie jak mrożonka. Na jego nosie stał wojownik w niebieskiej masce z fantazyjną włócznią. Przygladał się bestii. Grupa poczuła rozczarowanie. -A ty coś za jeden?- Spytała zirytowana Kira.- Sam pokonałeś tego smoka? -Tak.- Odparł wojownik. Sądząc po jego głosie i budowie, był w wieku Młodych Herosów, albo podobnym.- Załatwiłem go. -My mieliśmy to zrobić...- Odparł rozczarowany Relif. -Za późno.- Powiedział wojownik. -Z kimś mi się kojarzysz.- Powiedział Wojnax. -A z kim? -Z tym Herosem, którego rzadko tu widujemy, Tydeusem... -Serio...? Cóż, może i słusznie. Jestem Auron, syn Tydeusa, potomek feniksa. -Ja jestem Wojnax, syn Wojnara.- Powiedział Wojnax. -O, ciekawe... A wy?- Spytał Auron. Nagle rozległ się donośny ryk, eksplozja wściekłości i zemsty. -Och, rzesz, zapomniałem, że efekty statusu nie zabijają same z siebie...!- Jęknął Auron.- Smok! Teraz go trzeba załatwić! Bohaterowie łatwo zabili smoka według planu. Wpadli na pomysł aby razem podróżować w nieznane. Pożegnali ojców i wyruszyli. Najtrudniej było przekonać troskliwego ojca Kiry Wielkiego. Wojnax poczuł się samotny gdyż każdy miał jakąś rodzinę o on nie. Nie wiedział o tym że ma brata bliźniaka. Kiedy tak podróżowali znaleźli drzewo na którym było wyryte "Każdy kto wejdzie do miasta, już nigdy nie wyjdzie...". -Pfff...Bujdy.- Powiedział Wojnax. -Racja.- Powiedział Relif. Miasto było opuszczone, a wokół było mnóstwo zwłok. Miasto to nazywał się Kamesso. -Zimno tu.- Powiedziała Kira. -Trochę.- Potwierdził Auron.- Znaczy, gdyby było zimno z klimatu, nie czuł bym tego. Nagle zaatakował ich ogromny potwór...lecz uratował ich...jakiś wojownik. -Kim jesteś?- Spytała Kira. -Jestem...Xavery. Postać miała blond włosy i długą grzywkę. Maskę identyczną jak Wojnax, lecz miał na niej rane. Wojnax poczuł do tej postaci dziwną więź, więc spytał: -Chcesz do nas dołączyć? -Czemu nie? - odparł bez zastanowienia. -Czyli kolejny.... - Kira przewróciła oczami -Gdzie jesteśmy? - pytał Delvin -Przypomina mi opowieści ojca o Hēi'àn, mieście, gdzie Wojnar, Metallicafun i Wielki zamienili się w wilkołaka, zombie i wamipra.... - powiedziała Kira - ....to miejsce jest przeklęte........ Nagle nad ich głowami coś momentalnie śmignęło. -W-...wiedźmy! Rzeczywiście, była to grupa wiedźm. Dosyć młodych. Wszystkie trzymały w ręce miotłę i czasopismo "Nastoletnia wiedźma - edycja jesienna". -Capatus, crepitus!! - jedna z wiedźm rzuciła kulą ognia w młodych Herosów. Wojnax szybko je zdekapitował. Wtedy nadleciało kilka kolejnych oraz podbiegły 3 szkielety. -No ładnie... -Stop, stop, stop-stop, stop... - uspokoił wszystkich Auron, dodając - kto mówił że będziemy się tłuc? Moim zdaniem jesteście całkiem urodziwe, panienki. -Wspaniale! Ten jeszcze będzie z nimi flirtował! - odburknęła Kira -Hihihihihi! A to ci dopiero! Taka ptaszynka jak ty bardzo by nam się przydała! Hihihi! - zachichotała jedna z wiedźm -Jako kotlet? -...kto im powiedział?! - zapytała się kolejna wiedźma W tej chwili Xavery się na nie rzucił. Oczywiście te jedynie podleciały na miotłach chichocząc. -Ahh! Już je miałem... W tej chwili rozległ się huk, a zaraz po nim świst. -Hihihihihi! To najnowszy uczeń w klasie! Jest bardzo porywczy i inteligentny! -Serio? Chce zobaczyć tego knypka, który kradnie mi dzie-... - niedokończył Auron, albowiem w tym momecie zmienił się w krwawą papkę. -Co do-?! - krzyknął Wojnax -Hihihihi! Radźcie sobie sami! - krzyknęły wiedźmy, odlatując -Coś czuje, że to nie będzie zbyt proste... - powiedziała Kira Kolejny świst. W kierunku Herosów leciała...rakieta! -A zatem to TO zabiło Aurona! - krzyknął Wojnax, po chwili dodając - ...zaraz, zaraz...coś tu śmierdzi, jakby...MOJA GRZYWKA! Wtedy Wojnax w szale rzucił się na pocisk. -Nie! Nawet nie próbuj! To cie roz-....sadzi... - nie zdążyła Kira Przed nosem Herosów upadł kawałek nogi Wojnaxa. -Pokaż się, skoroś taki mocarny! -Nie. - odparł robotyczny głos, po którym nastąpiło echo Znów rozległ się świst i huk, a zaraz po nich następne świsty i huki. -Co to może być?! -Zgaduję, że zanim się dowiemy, obaj zginiemy. - odparła Kira -Ipsum Instantarium. - ponownie rozległ się głos -Uważaj! To jakaś kula! Herosi odskoczyli. Gdy kula uderzyła w ziemię, pojawił się...robot w kapeluszu i szacie wiedźmy! -Aha? Tego się nie spodziewałem. Wydawało mi się że to będzie jakiś młody, urodliwy i bystry chłopak czy coś-... - powiedział Relif -Co? - odezwał się robot - Myślałem, że zastanę Herosów, nie młodzików z patykami -Odszczekaj to! - burknęła z pogardą Kira -Wiesz, ja nie umiem szczekać. -Nie zgrywaj się, albo zrobie z ciebie szaszłyk z czaszkami! -Jestem niejadalny, chyba że umiesz jeść stal. -Dobra, widzę że nieźle przynudzasz, a tacy czasami się przydają. Więc jak chcesz, to możesz zostać z nami, pod warunkiem, że ich jakoś wskrzesisz. -Z młodzikami się nie zadaje. -Moment! Mój mistrz opowiadał mi o pewnym Herosie ze stali. Jak to powiedział, "miotał rakietami z nieba i ziemi niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. A zwali go...Larwotron." -Lar...wotron? -Ta...Larwotron... -Co? - odezwał się robot-wiedźma -Ty jesteś tym Larwotronem? Robot zkinął głową i popatrzył na młodych Herosów. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to byli ich następcy. -Humś! Larwotron "Rainbow" X-01/12 gotowy do służby! Błogosławcie Amerykę! -To zmienia postać rzeczy. Rainbow zaprowadził ich do jednej z wierz, gdzie aż śmierdziało ludzkimi wnętrznościami i kośćmi. Weszli na ostatnie piętro, gdzie czekało na nich... ...wiadro z kwasem. -Wrzućcie tam trupy Młodzi Herosi posłusznie wrzucili resztki ciał do wiaderka. Rainbow wrzucił kości, kawałki skóry i mięśni oraz rzucił jakimś czarem w wiadro. Wtedy usiadł na bujanym fotelu obok i otworzył księgę która leżała obok fotela. -Barpo kabalto. - powiedział jednostajnym tonem Rainbow Wtedy z wiaderka zaczęły wyłazić szkielety i...martwi Herosi! -Poddaj się!...zaraz...on nas wskrzesił! - krzyknął Wojnax zmartwychwstając -Dobra, ruszać manatki i w drogę, LARWY. - żołnierskim tonem krzyknął robot zabierając pod pachą księgę "Bombinomikon" Gdzie wyruszą nasi Herosi? ~Rainbow Rozdział Trzeci: W oblężonym mieście Tak oto nasza drużyna wyruszyła w nieznane bez celu który mieli ich poprzednicy. Nagle Devlina nawiedził duch jego ojca. -Witaj, synu - powiedział Metallicafun -Witaj tato - odpowiedział mu Devlin -Devlin! Z kim ty gadasz? - spytała Kira -Aaa! Co? Jaaa...z nikim, tak o sobie. -Głupia nie jestem... -No dobra, rozmawiam z duchem swego ojca. Pasuje? Nagle na ramieniu Aurona usiadł ptaszek z listem w łapkach. -O! A co to? Wiadomość? Do nas? -Przeczytaj to! - krzyknął Wojnax -Dobra, już dobra!...a zatem.. "Jesteśmy mieszkańcami Frunger! Prosimy was o pomoc! Przybądźcie jak najprędzej! Jesteśmy oblegani!" -Hmmm...niech będzie. Tylko ile to potrwa? -Moment! Nie doczytałem!... "Jeżeli się zgadzacie, przyłóżcie palce do tej pieczęci." Rzeczywiście do listu doklejona była malutka pieczęć. Herosi przyłożyli palec do pieczęci. W tej chwili poczuli że nie mają gruntu pod nogami. Spadali! -Ekstra... Wpadli w sam środek bitwy. -Ej! Wy! - odezwał się głos To byli strażnicy. -Brać ich! Do Herosów podszedł jeden ze strażników. -Ale zaraz! My chcemy wam pomóc! - Tłumaczył się Relif Momentalnie na ich dłoniach pojawiły się magiczne kajdany. Strażnicy ich jeszcze podobijali i wrzucili do lochu. -Ale mi proszą o pomoc! Piszą jakieś kartki świąteczne i czarują a potem zamykają w pace! - żarł się Auron -Zamknij twarz albo ci w tym pomogę! - karcącym tonem odburknęła Kira -Zabrali nam broń. A co ja mogę bez swej włóczni?! - znów odezwał się Auron -A co? Była aż tak ważna, że bez niej nie dajesz sobie rady? -Włócznia Feniksa. - odezwał się Rainbow - Starożytny artefakt posiadający władzę nad ogniem. W krysztale na trzonie zamknięty jest pradawny feniks. Odebranie jej członkowi rodu Tydeusa wiąże się z pozbawieniem go mocy i śmiercią rodu Feniksa. -Czyli że bez niej Auron dalej nie przeżyje? -Już raz mi ją ukradli. - powiedział Auron. - Złodziej przeszedł dwa metry, po czym wbił ją sobie w stopę... -No to jak się stąd wydostaniemy...? - spytał Relif. -Ipsum Instantarium. - powiedział Rainbow i rzucił cienistą kulą na ścianę obok. Po chwili pojawił się tam, gdzie uderzyła kula. -No proszę, wreszcie się do czegoś przydajesz... - mruknęła Kira -No proszę, a wy nie umiecie sobie poradzić, larwy. Niespodziewanie do lochu weszła kobieta. Uwolniła Herosów szepcząc pod nosem jakieś zaklęcie -Pójdźcie za mną... - powiedziała szeptem I tak szli tunelami pod ziemią aż nagle zatrzymali się przy ognisku rozpalonym przez uchodźców. -Oczekiwaliśmy waszego przybycia. Chociaż wydawało nam się, że jesteście starsi. -Czyżby chodziło o naszych przodków? -Potrzebujemy pomocy z armią oblegającą miasto. - powiedziała ta sama kobieta -Trzymają całe miasto w szachu! - odparła kolejna osoba śmiesznym głosikiem -A włodarz miasta nie pomoże? - Spytał Relif -Nie... - mówiła kobieta - On siedzi w swoim złotym pałacu a my musimy siedzieć tu i czekać na śmierć. -Zaraz. Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to nie pułapka? - Spytał Wojnax -Oto czas decyzji. Pomożecie miastu? Czy armii? -Pomóżcie miastu. - powiedział głos Metallicafuna w głowie Delvina -Pomóźmy miastu - powtórzył -Dobry pomysł, czemu by nie? Zbliżała się noc, Herosi zostali na noc w obozie. Nastał ranek. Bohaterowie poszli do miasta na zwiad, czekała na nich niespodzianka... Nie było żadnej armii. -Kira, czy to ty? W nocy nie było cię w obozie... - spytał podejrzliwie Wojnax -Nie będę tu stać i słuchać, jak mnie oskarżasz o coś, co bezsprzecznie zrobiłam. Część pozabijałam, a resztę wygoniłam z miasta. Ale tylko jeden oddział, nudziłam się. Herosi wyszli na mury miasta aby zobaczyć z kim mają walczyć. Zobaczyli (oprócz paru wariatów z grabiami) demony, szkielety i...wywerny? Moment, moment, moment. Wywerny nie są istotami cienia. CIĘCIE! ...Herosi wyszli na mury miasta aby zobaczyć z kim mają walczyć. Zobaczyli (oprócz paru wariatów z grabiami) demony, szkielety i oczywiście żywe truchła. -Witajcie, witajcie! - powiedział do Herosów jeden z łuczników - Jestem Arwen i może znajde sposób na wasz kłopot. -Jaki kłopot? - spytał Auron -Ohohohoho...z brakiem decyzji!! -Czekaj. Umiesz czytać w myślach? - spytała zaciekawiona Kira -Nie, ale widze, że nie wiecie co robić. - odpowiedział -No to mam pomysł. W tawernie Pod grotem szalonego włócznika karczmarz oferuje ciekawe rzeczy, nie mówie tylko o broni ale i mikstury i inne dziwne przedmioty. Ma również kontakty z główną organizacją przestępczą w mieście. - tłumaczył Arwen -A po co nam to? - spytał Devlin -Bo oni mogą zrobić więcej niż dostarczyć ludzi. Mogą przygotować całą akcje która obali włodarza i pozwoli obronić miasto. A teraz żegnam. - odpowiedział Armen -Ten ziom jest stuknięty. Ale chyba trzeba będzie zabić włodarza - mówił Devlin -Może i tak, ale na razie dowiedzmy się więcej o włodarzu, oblegającym wraz z generałem i znaczących osobistościach miasta. - powiedział Auron - A żeby to uczynić, musimy poznać miasto. Tak więc grupa ruszyła w drogę, by poznać miasto. Na starówce zobaczyli wielki zamek. -To pewnie tu mieszka włodarz.- zauważył Wojnax. -Niezła chałupka. - Auron gwizdnął - Gość musi być dziany. -Cóż, w końcu jest władcą tego miasta, wątpię, by mieszkał w slumsach. - odparła Kira. -Co teraz? Idziemy gdzieś indziej? -Noc zapada. Może poszukajmy schronienia? -Może to i dobry pomysł... Zatrzymali się przed najbliższą gospodą. -No proszę .- powiedział Auron, patrzać na szyld. - Co za szczęśliwy traf. "Pod grotem szalonego włócznika". -Nasz cel. - dorzucił Rainbow -Mówimy im, kim jesteśmy? - spytał Devlin. -Jeśli o nas wiedzą, to nas rozpoznają... Młodzi Herosi zachowali milczenie. W gospodzie przyjęto ich jak normalnych. Następnego dnia... -No to idziemy poszperać u tego gościa? - spytał Auron. - Czy jakieś inne pomysły? -Chodźmy. Musimy się jak najwięcej dowiedzieć. Jak nie od niego, od jego sługusów. - odparł Xavery. Herosi poszli na rynek i weszli do pałacu. Ustalono, że będą udawali najemników. Kilka minut później wywalono ich za drzwi kuchenne. -No i spaprałeś. - powiedziała Kira do Aurona. -Ja? Jak miałbym to spaprać?! -Po kiego się wściekłeś, gdy chcieli, byś oddał broń?! -Miałem ich zamrozić? Nie rozstaję się z moją włócznią! Ty wcale nie byłaś lepsza. Po co pozwalałaś włazić temu martwemu ptaszysku do pałacu? -Dobra, nieważne. - mruknął Wojnax. - Źle to zrobiliście i już. -My?! -Może lepiej nie kłóćmy się, tylko chodźmy do tej karczmy. Pogadajmy z barmanem i znajdźmy powód, dla którego nas tam wysyłano. -W sumie niezły pomysł... - powiedział Relif. -Hej, a gdzie jest Rainbow? Został w środku? -Czyżbyście kogoś szukali? -spytał głęboki i dźwięczny głos Herosi odwrócili głowy w stronę głosu. Słowa te wypowiedział staruczek w płaszczu z kapturem podpierający się laską. Wskazał im ręką by podążali za nim. Tak też więc zrobili. Starzec doprowadził ich do ściany za miejscowym sklepem z artykułami alchemicznymi. Wtedy staruszek dotknął sześć cegieł w odpowiedniej kolejności i wypowiedział słowa w nieznanym im języku. Wtedy w ścianie ukazały się drzwi. Staruszek wraz z podążającą za nim grupą wszedł do środka. Była tam mała biblioteka, laboratorium alchemiczne, stół runiczny i "inne magiczne akcesoria". -Czyżby był to android w kapeluszu wiedźmy? -spytał starzec -Tak ale kim pan właściwie jest? -Ja jestem Terwiusz. Dawny arcymag Akademii Astralnej. -Czemu pan właściwie nas tu przyprowadził? -spytał Wojnax -Słyszałem, że chcecie ocalić miasto od oblężenia. -mówił mag -Niestety w obecnym stanie jest to niemożliwe. -Czemu? Terwiusz podszedł do swojej biblioteczki. Zaczął ją przeszukiwać aż wyjął grubą i zakurzoną księgę. Zaczął przewracać strony. W końcu znalazł właściwą.thumb|198px|Drenowisus Widniała na niej ilustracja przedstawiająca człowieka stojącego na skarpie. Ów człowiek trzymał włócznię od której biło blaskiem i kierował ją na smoka na przeciwko. -Oto winowajca, Drenowisus. -rozpoczął Terwiusz -Ostatni smok z Argonii. Najpodlejszy ze swojej rasy. Uznawał wyższość smoków nad ludźmi. Jednak to oni opanowali wymiar Mungus. Postanowił on wytępić ludzi, lecz Stwórcy strącili go w Otchłań. On jednak uciekł z niej i wkroczył w Bezwymiar by wybudować tam swoje królestwo. Wszystkie smoki które pragnęły zabić człowieka zebrały się tam a wzrok żadnego ze Stwórców tam nie sięgał. W końcu nastąpiła pora szturmu. Smoki były niepokonane jednak Stwórcy zauważyli mężne serce niejakiego Wornisisa. Dali mu Włócznię Iluminacji by ten wbił ją w serce potwora. Z początku myślał, że mu się udało, lecz serce Drenowisusa nie pękło, ponieważ było tak przeżarte złem, że żadne dobro go nie zwycięży. Został zepchnięty w Farandur, wymiar który powstał jako więzienie dla niego. Prawdopodobnie te całe anomalie magiczne występujące w około są skutkiem próby zniszczenia ścian Faranduru. -Czyli mamy pokonać bestię która o mało nie zabiła całej ludzkości? -spytał Auron -Czyli jest tak jak myślisz. -odpowiedział Relif -Ale co z Rainbowem? -Wszystko jest winą włodarza. Już przejżał wasz plan.- wyjaśnił Terwiusz -Ale zaraz. Czy próba wydostania się Drenowisusa z Faranduru nie odjawia się powrotem smoków? -Tak. Niestety ten czas się zbliża. Tymczasem przed murami miasta trwała ostateczna bitwa o wolność wioski. Herosi postanowili pomóc i wybrali się tam. Walka była zacięta i uczciwa. Po jednej stronie katapulty i wieże oblężnicze, a po drugiej mury i gorąca smoła. Bohaterowie wykończyli dziesiątki, setki wrogów, ale ich przybywało coraz to więcej i więcej. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, przyleciał wielki czarny smok, który spalił wrogów zielonym ogniem (nie, to nie jest Drenowisus, to jeden z jego "współpracowników w walce z ludzkością"). Spopielił nie tylko przeciwników, ale też, i miasto, i jego obrońców. Jedyne co się ostało to Herosi. Smok leciał nad nimi, aż nagle zaczął spadać. To nie było spadanie mimo wolne, on sam chciał to zrobić, nikt go nie zabił, czy nie oszołomił. Bohaterowie zostali przez niego zmiażdżeni. Obudzili się w jakieś górskiej jaskini. Nie byli w głębi tunelu, byli przy wyjściu. Na zewnątrz lał bardzo zimny deszcz. Burza, grzmoty i błyskawice przypomniały o swojej obecności. Jedyne co pamiętali, to spadające ciało smoka. Jedyne co widzą, to dolina, w której armia rycerzy walczy ze smokiem. Jedyne co wiedzą, to, to, że nie pomogą im. -Nie możemy stąd wyjść. Nie pomożemy im... - zaczął smętnie Delvin -Nie ma żadnego wyjścia... -Chwila... jest jedno wyjście. - Kira dostała olśnienia -Jakie? -Mroczne runy. -Byłyby przydatne, ale nie ma w tej sztuce zaklęcia, które pomogłoby w tej sytuacji. - powiedział Rainbow (tak, został odnaleziony) -Jest jedno. Zaklęcie ostatecznego ratunku. -Nie rób tego! Nawet NIE MYŚL o robieniu tego! To zbyt NIEBEZPIECZNE! - krzyknął robot Kira wyciągnęła z plecaka 3 kamienie i trzy kolorowe pióra: granatowe - mrok, fioletowe - trucizna i białe - kości. Na każdym kamieniu narysowała inny symbol, innym piórem. Ułożyła je w trójkącie (chciała w kole, ale nie dała się ułożyć koła z 3 punktów). -Kira, zapleśniała larwo! Nie waż się tego ROBIĆ!! -Azarath... - kamień z białym symbolem uniósł się w górę i krążył zostawiając w powietrzu za sobą zielony ślad -Nie rób tego! -...Metrion... - kamień z fioletowym symbolem też zaczął się kręcić w powietrzu. -NIE!!! -...Zitohs! Ostatni kamień też się uniósł. Nagle koło "wypełniło się" tworząc zielony portal. Po chwili z portalu wyszła wielka łapa jakiegoś stworzenia zrobiona z kości. Portal rozszerzył się, druga łapa również wyszła. Ręce złapały krawędzie portalu i powiększyły go parokrotnie. Wyłonił się łeb, ciało, skrzydła i tylne łapy.... Kościstego Smoka. Poleciał na spotkanie ze sługą Drenowisus'a.... * Walka była wręcz epicka. Smoki miały równe szanse, lecz po chwili Kościsty Smok zaczął opadać z sił. Czarny smok przygwoździł go do skalnej ściany a następnie zionął na niego ogniem, jednak Kościsty Smok chciał zadać mu cios chmurą trucizny więc obydwa promienie spotkały się w pół drogi. Wtedy rozpoczęło się siłowanie gadów. Na początku Kościsty Smok miał przewagę, lecz po chwili ogień pokonał truciznę i smok opadł na ziemię i obrócił się w perzynę. Czarny Smok natomiast opadł z sił i położył się na ziemi. Herosi wyszli z groty i poszli do leżącego Smoka. -Co z nim zrobimy? -KASARAX! - krzyknęła Kira i Czarny Smok zamienił się w fioletowy pył, który po chwili zniknął. -Czy ty go...? -Nie. Przeniosłam go do Wymiaru X -Czyli dokąd? - spytał Wojnax -To.... To taki.... Tam nekromanci wysyłają to, czego nie powinno być w ich wymiarze. -Czyli żyje? -Tak. Tyczasem w Wymiarze X.... -O! Witaj smoku... Chcesz mi pomóc zemścić się na tej złej dziewczynie, która wysłała cię i mnie w to straszne miejsce? Smok pokiwał łbem. -To wspaniale! - powiedziała tajemnicza kobieta w płaszczu i wsiadała na Smoka. Odlecieli w kieruknu granic wymiaru.... Tymczasem, gdzieś w naszym wymiarze... Spokojna, cicha noc. W nocy nagle pojawiło się coś ciemniejszego. Ciemne, fioletowe koło przez moment wisiało, po czym zniknęło. Z ziomi pod kołem wstała istota. Przez chwilę stała, jakby myśląc. Przez chwilę węszyła. Tak, ten świat niewiele się zmienił. Dobrze. Muszę go obejrzeć. Tym razem po cichu. Istota zręcznie odbiegła w ciemność. Nazajutrz... Herosi po obudzeniu zjedli śniadanie, zwineli obóz i poszli dalej. Zaczął jednak lać deszcz więc postanowili schronić się na chwilę w jaskini. Wewnątrz słyszeli jakiejś krzyki więc weszli w jej głąb. Ujrzeli tam ludzi w maskach tańczących wokół jakiegoś rodzaju energii skumulowanej w jednym miejscu. Jednak nie przyglądali się temu zbyt długo. Czemu? Ponieważ zostali porwani przez innych zamaskowanych ludzi i przywiązani do palów. W pewnym momencie podszedł do nich ktoś w rodzaju szamana z nożem. Podszedł najpierw do Wojnaxa. Szaman zaczął mówić a raczej wykrzykiwać jakiejś zaklęcia i chciał już dźgnąć aczkolwiek Wojnax posiadał moc teleportacji więc przeleportował się w inne miejsce tym samym uwalniając się z więzówl. Inne dzikusy zaczęły go atakować, lecz Wojnax zabrał jednemu z nich broń i rozciął węzły pozostałych. I tak rozgorzałą walka. Każdy z Herosów zabrał swoją broń z rąk dzikusów. Jednak okazało się, że jaskinia była tak wielka, że służyła odszczepieńcom za miasto a pośrodku stało ich prawdziwe bóstwo... kolejny smok! Gad też się włączył do walki. Szanse wygranej bohaterów z każdą chwilą malały. Jednak Relif wskoczył na smoka i zaczął uderzać go swoją kataną. Ten ogłuszony wleciał w kulę energii którą widzieliśmy poprzednio. Wynikła z tego eksplozja która nie rozbiła ścian jaskini ale ogłuszyła i dzikusów i Herosów. Ci drudzi obudzili się jednak wcześniej. -Co się stało? I gdzie jest Relif? -Z tego co mi się zdaje wyparował. -odpowiedział Delvin Wszyscy przez chwilę milczeli. Nawet nie mieli co pochować po przyjacielu. W końcu jednak wyszli z jaskini szczuplejsi o jednego członka wyprawy. Tymczasem na granicy wymiaru X... -Już prawie! - krzyknęła kobieta dosiadająca smoka Smok ryknął porozumiewawczo. -Keina azimot! Na słowa tego zaklęcia cały świat zaczął się rozpadać. Bestia i jej jeździec pojawili się w pustce między wymiarowej (czyli w zasadzie w Otchłani, która jest zamknięta i niebezpieczna nawet dla nich..... ale to nie ważne. Są teraz nigdzie). Nagle pojawiło się przed nimi coś w stylu tunelu czaso-przestrzennego. Wlecieli do niego i zniknęli. Koniec tunelu był w naszym wymiarze... -Zemsta jest bliska... Tymczasem u Herosów Wędrowali znów bez celu. Gdy szli niedaleko jeziora, zobaczyli, że w górach po drugiej jego stronie jest miasto. Jako, że byli głodni i zmęczeni postanowili się tam udać. Nagle miasto zaczęło płonąć... Herosi na chwilę się zatrzymali... W końcu pobiegli zobaczyć co się stało. Okazało się, że do miasta wdarła się Hydra. Nie była to jednak zwykła Hydra tylko mroczna i spaczona. Herosi podjęli walkę z monstrum. Delvin uciął głowę a Rainbow przypalił ranę spawarką. Jednak i tak odrosły dwie głowy. Herosi nieco zbići z tropu uciekli do pobliskiego budynku na naradę. Postanowili zamroźić Hydrę i przenieść w jakiejś miejsce, gdzie panuje temperatura poniżej zera(albo poniżej 273,15 stopni K). Potwór jednak okazał się odporny na statusy. Jednak nagle obok nich pojawił się Terwiusz, Tydeus, Crew, i Wielki. -Odsuńcie się! -krzyknął Terwiusz Więc Herosi tak uczynili. Widzieli jak piątka walczyła z Hydrą. Gdy takowa już osłabła Terwiusz wyjął kryształ, podnióśł go i zaczął wykrzykiwać jakiejś zaklęcia. W końcu z Hydry wyleciał fioletowy dym i został wchłonięty przez kamień. Mroczna Hydra przemieniła się w zwykłą którą nestorzy łatwo pokonali. Po pokonaniu monstrum zbiegli się w kółko i zaczęli rozmawiać. W końcu wyszli z miasta. -Dlaczego przyszliście? - pytał Wojnax - Skąd wiedzieliście, że mamy kłopty? -Wiedzieliliśmy o tym, bo każdy z nas pamięta sraszliwy ryk Hydry. Nie przybyliśmy by wam pomóc.Słyszeliśmy, że w kurhanach duchy powstają i mszczą się na żywych, a pomogliśmy wam, bo byliśmy w okolicy. -Czemu my nie możemy się tym zająć? - pytał Delivin -Wy...? WY?!? Wy macie pomóc nam z czymś, z czym my nie dajemy sobie rady?!? - krzyknął Wielki -Ale tato.... My... -Nie ma żadnych "ale"! -Więcej rąk - mniej roboty. Sam mi to ciągle powtarzałeś! -Od kiedy obchodzi cię, to co mówię? - spytał ironicznie Wielki -Nie! Koniec i kropka! -Ech... A słyszeliście o czymś z czym damy sobie radę? Może jakieś dzieciaki, co malują grafiti?!? Hę?!? -Rozumiem, co czujecie, ale z duchami nie dacie sobie rady! -Dobra... słyszałam, że jakieś Tkaczki są w okolicy... -Taczki? -Nie, Tkaczki. Od pasa w górę-kobieta, od pasa w dół-pająk. -Tkaczki...? Wy... Dobra, powodzenia. - powiedział niepewnie Tydeus. Tak więc Nowe Pokolenie wyruszyło odnaleźć tajemnicze Tkaczki. Tymczasem... -Dadzą sobie radę?- Spytał Wielki. -Zobaczymy. Ale się martwię. Znasz ich.- Odparł Tydeus.- Dobrze chociaż, że Rainbow jest z nimi... -Myślisz, że w razie czego im pomoże? -Cóż, on ma znajomość tej roboty. A oni? Popatrz na Aurona. -No cóż, twój synek jest dość... -Młody. Nie ma szacunku ani męstwa. Jest awanturniczy i myśli, że pokona wszystko. Cóż, dysponuje taką siłą, że zamiast czuć respekt, jest przekonany, że jest niepokonany. -A nie jest? -Teoretycznie... Jest niepokonany. Ale powinien wiedzieć, że to nie tylko od niego to zależy.- Powiedział Tydeus.- Dobra, idę się przejść. -Może lepiej nie sam? -Może lepiej, ale pójdę sam. Tak więc Tydeus poszedł się przejść. Noc była miła i spokojna. Nagle wyczuł za sobą coś dziwnego. -Co to?- Spytał, odwracając się. -To ty!- Usłyszał znajomy głos. Obaj rozmówcy stanęli jak wryci. -O, nie...- Jęknął Tydeus.- Wróciłaś. -Tak, człowieku. Wróciłam. Wiesz, co to oznacza? -Że jednak nie na zawsze was powstrzymaliśmy... -Tak. Wasz kolega zrobił niezły bałagan. Ale tylko na parę lat. -Podejrzewam, że mi nie darujesz, po tym jak was wykręciliśmy? -Nie. Walka się nie skończyła. -Dobrze. Zrób to. Gdybym miał dawne siły, walczył bym. Ale najpierw, powiesz mi co się stało z Wojnarem? -Dołączysz do niego. W powietrzu rozległy się ciche szepty. Tymczasem u młodzików z patykami... Nowe Pokolenie szukało Tkaczek. -STAĆ! - wykrzyczał Rainbow -Co? Co się stao sie? stało? -To...to...ZŁOMIARZE! PRZEROBIĄ MNIE NA PRALKĘ! Rzeczywiście podeszło do niego dwóch złomiarzy. -To ty jesteś tym starym Larwotronem? - zapytał się jeden z nich -Czego o de mnie chcecie?... -Twoje lata już dobiegły końca. -Wymieniamy cie z nowszym modelem. - powiedział drugi -Nie przerobicie mnie na pralkę?! -Koleś, my nie jesteśmy żulami sprzedającymi druty. -Zatrudniła nas firma z....eeee..jak się to miasto nazywało? To z robotami? -Pfeee. Nie pamiętam. W każdym razie jesteśmy z Jabłka. -Jabłko? To oni się wzięli za roboty? -Pfe, już od dawna! -O nie... -Dobra, pakuj manatki. Idziesz z nami. I odeszli, zabierając ze sobą Rainbowa. Po chwili podszedł do nich drugi, taszcząc ze sobą skrzynię. -No. Oto wasza nowa koleżanka! Otworzył skrzynkę. Wyjrzała z niej....robotyczna Nęciłuska! Jednak nie przypominała Rainbowa. Miała opływowe kształty, była cała biała, z granatowymi, żywymi oczami. -Oh! Witajcie! - powiedziała, uśmiechając się -Wowowowowow....ładna...nieźle...!- powiedział Auron, który od razu rozkochał się w nowej towarzyszce (a przynajmniej tak uznał).- Z-Znaczy...napewno bardziej się przydasz niż...niż ten...no...ta..t-ta puszka. -Hihihihi! Ktoś tu się zaczerwienił! - odparła, normalnym głosem Nęciłuski, szepcząc do jego ucha - Ładnyś...! Tymczasem u...no...tej...t-tej puszki. Rainbow siedział zamknięty. Nie wiedział, co go czekało. Modernizacja... Czy pralka? Coś usłyszał. Ktoś tu idzie. Po niego? Po innego więźnia...? Chwila. Wyłączyli go. Co było potem? Potem tylko uruchomił się w lochu. -Wstać! - zawołał strażnik wchodząc. Jeden strażnik nie stanowił dla Larwotrona "Rainbowa" żadnej przeszkody. Ale ktoś się przygotował. Strażnik miał paralizator. -Wstaję, larwo. - odparł. - Przerobicie mnie na pralkę? -Zobaczymy. Ok, szefie. A ty chodź! Do celi wszedł jakiś bogacz, którego na pierwszy rzut oka można było opisać jako "gangster" lub "boss mafii". -Znam cię...! - zawołał Rainbow. - Szczurek...cholera... -To by było upokorzenie, jakbyś zapomniał o mnie, po tym jak mnie załatwiłeś. - odparł boss, któremu Rainbow dał skryty pseudonim "Szczurek". -Beep, boop. -Tak. Teraz pamiętasz? Przypomnij sobe też, jak mnie wrobiliście przy tej dostawie. -Port. Przemyt... Tak, ja i Sora cię wrobiliśmy przy tej dostawie przemycanego cynamonu. - Rainbow wszystko sobie przypomniał. -Mało brakowało, a by mnie gliny straciły na gilotynie. Ale zwiałem. Zawaliliście całą moją bandę. Musiałem zacząć od nowa. -I chyba nieźle doszedłeś. -Tak. Przede wszystkim się co nieco nauczyłem. Teraz wiem, by ci nie ufać. Zanim zaspokoję me pragnienie zemsty, muszę też dorwać Sorę. Niedługo przyjdzie znajomy mag. Poszukamy w twoim metalowym łbie co wiesz o swojej koleżance! Potem zobaczycie, jak bezlitosny być potrafię. Mówię wam, lepiej wam było wtedy mnie nie wpychać do wody. Ale Rainbow nie słuchał "Szczurka". Analizował więzienie. Hmm. Czarny charakter, bogaty i zły, opowiadający swe plany wrogom. Logiczna reszta. W celach muszą być za szerokie przewody wentylacyjne, a jego sługusy muszą być idiotami. Rainbow zaczekał aż mafioso przestanie ględzić i sobie pójdzie. Potem zwrócił wzrok ku kracie w ścianie. Zatem trzeba potwierdzić już tylko jeden fakt i sprawdzić sprawność strażników... A co u reszty? -Dobra, Tkaczki są trzy. Tu - powiedziała Kira pokazując palcem na mapie nakreślonej na ziemi - tu - pokazała inne miejsce - i tu. -My zaatakujemy tą - powiedział Xavery -My tą... -A my tą. Herosi schowali się w krzakach, czekając na sygnał od Delvina. Już mieli wyskoczyć i je zaatakować, lecz nagle na środku pola walki pojawiła się kula zrobiona z delikatnego cienia. Kula malała i robiła się coraz ciemniejsza, a gdy była już wielkości piłki do golfa i całkowicie czarna, wybuchła. Herosi upadli na ziemię i zdezorientowali próbowali zobaczyć co znalazło się pośrodku dymów po-eksplozyjnych. Raczej nie co, a kto... Gdy pył już opadł, a Herosi spokojnie wstali, ujrzeli wysoką kobietę w białym płaszczu, podobnym do płaszcza Kiry. Zanim tajemnicza postać zorientowała się, gdzie się znalazła, Kira złapała się za głowę i zaczęła mówić pełnym przerażenia głosem: -Nie, nie, nie, nie... NIE! Dama w bieli odwróciła się i powiedziała radośnie: -O! Nareszcie cię widzę! Nie wiesz jak się za tobą stęskniłam! Reszta, nie wiedząc o co chodzi przyglądali się całej sytuacji w milczeniu. Kira, jeszcze bardziej zaskoczona, stała w miejscu z otwartymi ustami i wybauszonymi oczami (czego z resztą pozostali Herosi nie widzieli, bo miała założony swój ukochany kaptur). -Nie! Nie zniszczysz mi życia tym razem! -Och. - powiedziała kobieta, wyraźnie urażona - Czy to twoje ostatnie słowo? -TAK! Ja i tata wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś zła! Jak myślisz, dlaczego zamknęłam cię w Wymiarze X?!? -Skoro tego chcesz... Dhaal, twoja kolej. Na te słowa z lasu wyleciał wielki smok, którego Kira rzekomo się pozbyła. Dhaal unosił się w powietrzu i przyglądał się tej sytuacji. -Wiecie co? Chyba powinniśmy... -WIAAAAĆ! Herosi biegli jak najgłębiej w las. Smok natychmiast zaczął ich gonić. Gdy Herosi pozbyli się już swojego nowego przeciwnika, zatrzymali się w głębi lasu. -Kira... Kto to był? - spytał zdyszany Wojnax -Powiedzmy, że mam... drobne problemy rodzinne - powiedziała Kira Herosi biegli i biegli przez las ale nie mogli zgubić Dhaala. Koniec ich(jak zwykle) wydawał się bliski aż nagle nadleciał kolejny smok i rozpoczął walkę z Dhaalem. Walka była zacięta a wygrał ją nowy smok a Dhaal musiał uciekać. Nieznany gad wylądował przed Herosami i zamienił się w... Relifa. Tymczasem, gdzieś...w McDonaldzie -Ty głupcze! Jak mogłeś ich zgubić?! I jeszcze dać się pokonać innemu smokowi?! - krzyczała Therria (dama w płaszczu) Dhaal leżał i patrzył na nią z przerażeniem. -Uff... Spokojnie, jest dobrze.... Daleko nie uciekli. Idziemy! Therria poleciała na Dhaalu w kierunku lasu, w którym chowali się Herosi. Powracając do młodzików z patykami. -Jak to zrobiłeś? -Nie ważne. W pobliżu znajdują się Tkaczki więc nie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Relif pokrótce wszystko im opowiedział o tym jak to po uderzeniu w kulę energii stał się półsmokiem i został przeleportowany w inne miejsce. Potem zatrzymali się na chwilę w jaskini. -Opowiedz nam o swojej matce. -Co tu dużo mówić. -zaczęła Kira - Tak więc... Nie zaczęła opowiadać, ponieważ pośrodku groty pojawiła się płomienna postać Terwiusza. -Musicie się śpieszyć. Zostawcie Tkaczki. Pewien sługa Drenowisusa chce przełamać ściany Faranduru. Będzie on miał rdzeń pióra który służy do podróży między wymiarami. Prawdopodobnie mieszka w pobliskim mieście Gorno. Śpie... Figura Terwiusza nie dokończyła swojej wypowiedzi bo nagle znikła. Herosi postanowili pójść do pobliskiego miasta (chodzi o to od Hydry) i tam zapytać o drogę do Gorna. -A tak. Już wam nakreślę. - powiedział farmer wyjmując mapę a potem rysując na niej linię ich podróży. -Czemu pan pominął ten las? -Mówię wam. Lepiej tam się nie zapuszczać. Nikt nie wie jak tam jest, ponieważ nikt z tamtąd nie wrócił. Herosi wzieli mapę i poszli za jej wskazaniami. W końcu idąc dalej ścieżką zauważyli, że obok znajduje się tajemniczy las o którym wspominał farmer. -Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja bym poszedł przez las. Będzie szybciej. - powiedział Relif -Farmer mówił, że tam jest niebezpiecznie. Zresztą sam nie wiem... -Niestety musimy się śpieszyć więc i przejść przez las. - mówił Auron którego ramion trzymała iNęciłuska -Mi się wydaje, że to zły pomysł. Farmer mówił o tym co tutaj może być. -Albo skrócimy sobie drogę i uratujemy świat przed Drenowisusem albo wszyscy zginą gdy go ominiemy. -Za wiele nie zdziałamy martwi. -powiedziała Kira -Za wiele świat nie przeżyje jeśli nie znajdziemy tego człowieka zanim uwolni smoka. -Ja bym tam nie szedł. -Niestety ale większe prawdopodobieństwo, że znajdziemy tego całego sługusa kiedy będziemy jeszcze dychać. -Mylisz się. Idąc przez las być może uda nam się przeżyć a okrążając go przegramy. Zresztą Terwiusz mówił by się śpieszyć. -Idziemy tam i koniec. To jedyny sposób by zrobić to co musimy. - wtrącił się Wojnax -Wojnaksie. Zzy ty myślisz, że to, że za ojca miałeś boga to oznacza, że od razu masz nad nami sprawować władzę? -Nie wiem czy ty w ogóle wiesz co zrobił mój ojciec by uratować innych. -Histeryzował! - śmignął w ogniu duch Terwiusza -Dobra. Głosujemy, go straciliśmy już tyle czasu, że można by trupa zażenować. - wrzuciła Kira Po zebranych głosach okazało się... Krok w las! Przez resztę drogi Kira i Wojnax milczeli. W międzyczasie u Rainbowa.... Larwotron obmyślał jak przechytrzyć pionków Szczurka. -E! Ty! Włazisz do celi! - wydarł się jeden ze strażników -Dzięki! - odpowiedział robot Strażnik zamknął go szepcząc pod nosem -...masochista... Rainbow dobrze wiedział co zrobić. Skoczył, zdejmując kratę z szybu. -E! Ty! Co ty robisz?! -Ja...patrze...oceniam stan powietrza... -Właśnie. Coś tu śmierdzi. Jakby...grzybem. -A...ta...śmierdzi....grzybem... Momentalnie robot wskoczył do szybu, zamykając za sobą "drzwi" -E! Ty! -LARWA. - rozległo się z szybu Po parunastu minutach Rainbow znalazł się na drugim końcu szybu. -Analiza położenia...jakaś skrytka...magazyn...w New Jersey...a nie, nie ta mapa....w Hotsebiti. Cholera... Wyskoczył z szybu i spojrzał przez okno w drzwiach. Nikogo nie było, mógł wyjść....oho! Ktoś się tłucze w szybie. Gonią go! Robot szybko rozkręcił Jednorękiego Bandyte i przygotował się. -Koniec szybu! Gdzieś tu musi być! - krzyczęli strażnicy w szybie Gdy tylko jeden z nich wyszedł Rainbow wsadził mu obracającą się jak piła dłoń w brzuch, przebijając go na wylot. -Wiać, wiać, wiać, wiać, wiać....do domu Wielkiego! Skręcił w kierunku najbardziej zaludnionej dzielnicy, gdzie mieszkali również Herosi. Gliny nie poznały go przez swój kapelusz i płaszcz. W domu Wielkiego rozległo się głośne tupanie. -A kto to tak tupie?! Pewno znowu te małolaty. - odezwał się Wielki, pijąc herbatę i czytając gazetę Tupanie było coraz głośniejsze. -Eh, muszę chyba im przemówić do rozsądku. Gdy Wielki podszedł do drzwi Rainbow je wywarzył i przedziurawił, wbiegając w nie. -Rainbow!....To ty tak stupałeś?.....zaraz...jeżeli ty jesteś tu...to to oznacza...kłopoty! W co znowu się wpakowałeś. -Wiesz kim jest Tregor Farasolli? -Ten mafiozo od cyna-......NIE GADAJ ŻE ROBIŁEŚ Z NIM INTERESY. NAWET O TYM NIE PIŚNIJ. -Nie, razem z Sorą-... -Okradliście go. Oj...to sobie nagrabiłeś. Wybacz, ja ci nie pomogę. -Larwa. - powiedział Rainbow, otwierając okno i chwytając się rynny -Ale czekaj... Powninieneś się o czymś dowiedzieć.- Zauważył Wielki. -O czym, Larwo?- Spytał Rainbow, zaglądając przez okno. -Tydeus nie żyje. Jak znajdziesz młodych, powiedz im o tym. Rainbow po rynnie wspiął się na dach. -Hmm...nie mam innego wyboru... Na chwilę znieruchomiał, i....jakby...wyłączył się. Dalej działał i patrzył okiem czy nikt nie zerka na niego. Tymczasem u kogoś innego w Hotsebiti "Ktoś inny" tymczasem wyglądał z balkonu. Całą maskę miał zakrytą ręcznikiem zawiązanym jak turban. Po chwili coś zadzwoniło. Telefon. Podszedł i odebrał. -...GDZIE JESTEŚ....POTRZEBUJE CIE...PRZYJEDŹ....NA..PLAC.... - odezwał się Rainbow, po momencie rozłączając się. Wyszedł z mieszkania, szczelnie je zamykając. Wyszedł z bramy. Uliczka, na której zawsze stoi podniszczony, stary Citroen i lekko pordzewiały i wysłużony, ale cały czas sprawny van, śmierdzący cynamonem. Nasza postać wsiadła do vana. Wewnątrz, na tylniej ścianie powieszone były snajperki, pistolety maszynowe i kukri (australijskie noże). Tymczasem Rainbow już biegł na plac, lecz w obawie zostania rozpoznanym zatrzymał się na dachu, czekając na postać do której "zadzwonił". Postać już po chwili tam była. Rainbow zeskoczył i wsiadł do vana. Wyjechali z miasta... Tymczasem u Herosów ''' Weszli do lasu. Kira zauważyła kulę ognia lecącą w ich stronę. Krzyknęła: -NA BOK! - skoczyła na jedyną osobę będącą obok, iNęciłuskę, ratując ją od płomieni. -Dziękuję, Kiro. - powiedziała podnosząc się. Heroski zauważyły, że reszta drużyny po poprostu zniknęła. -Gdzie oni się podziali? - spytała iNęciłuska -Może ich spaliło - powiedziała Kira, okazując (przeciwnie niż zazwyczaj) zdenerwowanie i strach -Nie, ich ciała leżałyby tu. -Masz rację... Tymczasem u Wojnaxa, Relifa i Delvina. -Czyli, że w magiczny sposób odskoczyliśmy o kilka metrów, lub kilo- dalej, tak? -Nie, to raczej były portale... -Co za różnica? Teraz musimy znaleść resztę. U Xaverego i Aurona... -Do licha... Co z resztą?- Spytał Auron, rozglądając się. -Zniknęli. Ten błysk ich musiał zmieść.- Odparł Xavery. -Szkoda...- Auron naprawdę się zmartwił, bynajmniej tylko o jednego członka drużyny.- Czyli musimy dalej iść sami? -A jak myślisz? -Ja nie myślę... Ja wiem. Tylko gdzie? -A widzisz drogę? -Widzę. -No więc trzeba nią iść. -O, rzeczywiście... Nie zauważyłem.- Odparł sarkazmem Auron.- A w którą stronę? -Może się rozdzielmy i pójdźmy każdy w jedną? -Zgoda. No to cześć. I tak Młodzi Herosi znów się rozdzielili. Auron szedł spokojnie drogą, myśląc, co mogło spotkać resztę. Nad czym się myśleć?- Pomyślał.- Spaliło ich. Widocznie mnie i tego blondyna oddzialała reszta, a ich trafiło... Ale jakim cudem drzewa za nami pozostały całe? I dlaczego nie oblały nas ich spalone flaki? Auron wówczas postanowił spełnić czyn, którego nie czynił od dawna. Ojciec wiele razy mu doradzał, by to robił. Jednak Auron zwykle wolał działać. Zaczął się zastanawiać. Tymczasem u Wojnaxa, Relifa i Delvina... -Dobra którędy idziemy? -Ja bym proponował tędy. -Dobra. I tak Herosi poszli. W lesie było w miare cicho ale i tak dało się szłyszeć szemranie. Jednak idąc dalej Herosi natrafili na thumb|90px|MantykoraMantykorę. Wojnax teleportował się na jej grzbiet i próbował wbić jej miecz w plecy, lecz ta strąciła go ogonem przy okazji. Potem Delvin uderzył ją w szczękę swoim młotem a potem ranił w oko harpunem. Relif w tym czasie rozciął jej skrzydło. Ta jednak chwyciła Delvina w zęby i zaczeła nim szarpać aż w końcu go odrzuciła. Rzuciła się potem na Relifa który instyktownie wystawił katanę przed siebie wbijając ją w podniebienie bestii tym samym zabijając ją. U Kiry i iNęciłuski... -Gdzie oni mogą być? -Być może znajdziemy ich idąc dalej?- zaproponowała iNęciłuska -Dobry pomysł. Tak więc poszły dalej ścieżką. Lecz w końcu zbłądziły. Zaczęły szukać drogi. -Chodź! Znalazłam coś! Te słowa padły z ust Kiry gdy coś zobaczyła. A było to... Gorno. Heroska podbiegła pod bramy miasta. -Kiro stój! Tam niczego nie ma. Ale było już zapóźno. Gdy Kira weszła do miasta ujrzała wspaniałość od jakiego biło to miasto. Były tam żródła bijące nieskazitelnie czystą wodą i złote posągi. Lecz to co poruszyło ją najbardziej był Wielki stojący na środku miasta. -Ojcze! -Córko! Kira zaczęła biec ku niemu, lecz ten został złapany przez Mroczną Hydrę która zaczęła miotać nim na wszystkie strony a potem zniknęła. Kira pobiegła ku ciele ojca. Było martwe. Kira zaczęła ronić łzy nad nim, lecz ten nagle ożył. Ale był on jakgdyby mroczny. Chwycił on za jej gardło i zaczął dusić. I przybliżać do siebie. Wtedy nadbiegła iNęciłuska i odciągnęła ją od "Wielkiego". Wtedy nagle się obudziła. Tak naprawdę stała nad kałużą czarnej i śmierdzącej wody. -Co to było? -Opary halucynogenne. '''Tymczasem u Wojnaxa, Relifa i Delvina -Uf, leży - rzucił Wojnax - Idziemy tam! -Czemu akurat tam?! -Bo jestem prawie na sto procent chyba pewien, że to tam! -Błądzicie - odezwał się mroczny głos -To znowu ta zła kobieta! - krzyknął Delvin -Kto nazwał mnie kobietą?! - oburzył się głos -J..ja -Podejdź tu, śmiało Delvin, nie wiedzieć czemu podszedł do miejsca, z którego dobywał się głos. -Tu jest polana! -krzyknął, a pozostali podbiegli do niego. W czasie, gdy stali na polanie, myśląc, co dalej, wokół nich rozległ się tupot kopyt. Dochodził jakby z każdej strony jednocześnie. Nagle podjechał do nich wojownik na koniu, z Długą na 5 metrów kopią (wersja husarska) i szablą przy pasie. -Kim ty, u licha jesteś? Urwałeś się z planu Potopu?! - krzyknął Relif. Wojownik przystawił mu grot kopii do gardła. -Mocny w gębie... A ty - wskazał Wojnaxa - przypominasz mi kogoś. -T... T... TDT! - słyszałem o tobie mnóstwo! Mój ojciec uwielbiał walczyć u twego boku! -Blisko - odparł jakby przyjemniejszym głosem wojownik - Jestem jego następnym wcieleniem. Ale jeżeli wam wygodnie, możecie na mnie mówić TDT. -Dobra, panie inkarnacja, wiesz, jak z tąd wyjść? -Za mną.... Tymczasem u Kiry i iNęciłuski -Jak ty to robisz? -Ale co? -No wiesz, mówisz to co myślisz... i to co czujesz.... -Nęciłuska taka była, więc Jabłko nie wbudowało mi funkcji strachu i krępacji... -Aha. -Co? -Co - Co? -No bo powiedziałaś to, jakby moja odpowiedź nie była zadowalająca -Ech, bo miałam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi okiełznać to uczucie i przełamać się, no wiesz... Powiedzieć mu co czuję... - powiedziała Kira, rozpływając się w myślach -Komu? -Co się tak nagle interesujesz?!? - Kira zeszła na ziemię i wróciła do swojego normalnego ja -No to po prostu mu to powiedz. -Gdyby to było takie proste... Wrócmy tymczasem do Aurona... Auron dalej szedł leśną drogą, jednak w dość szybkim tempie. Nie wiedział, czy spotka resztę. Wiedział, że powinien to zrobić. Coś chciało ich rozdzielić i odizolować. Rozdzielanie się z Xaverym wcale nie było mądre. Dzięki temu tylko ułatwił sprawę temu czemuś... Poczuł, że coś na niego patrzy. Gwałtownie się odwrócił. Wśród starych drzew stała najbardziej koszmarna istota, jaką w życiu widział. Czarne barwy, macki, długie pazury i dinozaurze kształty nadawały jej nieziemski wygląd. Do tego dochodził jej brak oczu. Stwór był odwrócony ku niemu. -Czym ty jesteś?- Spytał Auron, podnosząc włócznię. -Umrzesz ze strachu gdy się dowiesz.- Odparł kobiecym, ale przerażającym głosem potwór.- A ty? -Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział...a.- Warknął Auron, trzymając włócznię w pogotowiu. Zgadywał, że to jest samica. -Nieważne. Teraz szukam kogo innego. A to jest dużo ważniejsze. Nie obchodzisz mnie. Potwór gdzieś odbiegł. Auron stał i milczał, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył dalej. Doszedł do skrzyżowania. Pięć dróg łączyło się w jednym miejscu, w dodatku wszystkie dzielił identyczny kąt. Auron od razu doszedł do wniosku, że pozostałymi drogami muszą iść jego koledzy. Żeby się nie zgubić, wyjął kamień z kamiennej ścieżki (zgaduję, że są wyłożone kamieniami) i położył go na ścieżce. To potem miało mu pokazać, którą drogą poszedł Xavery. Przez chwilę myślał, po czym poszedł drogą najbliższą na prawo. Nie szedł długo. Zobaczył, że tą samą ścieżką i w tą samą stronę idą znajome postacie, odwrócone ku niemu plecami. -Hej!- Zawołał machając włócznią.- Zaczekajcie! Postacie zatrzymały się i poczekały, aż Auron do nich podbiegnie. To były iNęciłuska i Kira. -Och, jesteś.- Powiedziała Kira.- Martwiłyśmy się o ciebie. -Ja o was też.- Odparł Auron, chociaż bardziej myślał tylko o iNęciłusce.- Niestety, rozdzieliłem się z Xaverym. Co się stało z resztą, nie wiem. Ale znaleźć ich musimy. -My też nie.- Odparła iNęciłuska.- Chodź. Z tej ścieżki ktoś jeszcze powinien przyjść. Idziemy mu na spotkanie. Dalej szli we trójkę. Dziewczyny z przodu szły obok siebie, a Auron za nimi. Obie milczały. Auron kilka razy próbował zacząć rozmowę, ale za każdym razem dziewczyny kończyły ją pierwszą odpowiedzią. Idąc tak, Auron był coraz bardziej zdziwiony. Kira była dziwnie miła. iNęciłuska była dziwnie cicha. Obie nawet nie miały zamiennych charakterów. Obie zachowywały się tak samo, inaczej niż zwykle. Po chwili Auron zamilkł totalnie. Coś go zaczęło przerażać. To nie były Kira ani iNęciłuska. -Daleko jeszcze?- Spytał Auron, nie okazując w żaden sposób strachu. -Nie wiemy.- Odparła jedna z dziewczyn.- Czego tak się boisz? Raczej nic ci nie grozi. Auron wiedział, że musi wiać. Im dłużej z tym zwlekał, tym bardziej oddalał się od skrzyżowania. Po chwili zdecydować się na desperado. Musiał jakoś spowolnić dziewczyny i uniemożliwić im szybką pogoń. Korzystając z Umiejętności Klasowej "Dwie Włócznie" rzucił w obie dziewczyny podwojoną zamrażającą włócznią niczym Yarida w Trybie Herosa. Rozległa się eksplozja, a zamrażający wybuch przysłonił oba kształty. Auron nie wiedział, czy zamroził je, czy nie. Trafił, ale czy udało im się odeprzeć Efekt Statusu? Ułamek sekundy po ciśnięciu bronią rzucił się do ucieczki niczym Patapon wykonujący piosenkę PonPata. Uciekał najszybciej jak umiał. Czuł, że coś go goniło. Nie słyszał jednak, żeby coś go goniło. -Zatrzymaj się!- Usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos, jednak zupełnie inny niż jego towarzyszek. Nie brzmiał jak ludzki głos.- Nam i tak nie uciekniesz! -Jeśli umrzesz w biegu, będziesz okropnie żylasty!- Usłyszał drugi, inny, także kobiecy. Potem oba głosy wybuchnęły śmiechem. Nie oglądał się. Wiał. Ale nie mógł tak długo uciekać. Po chwili zbiegł z drogi i zachamował przy dużym, szerokim drzewie, które mogło ochronić go od strony pleców. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył za sobą dwa tysiącletnie gromolisy. -Nie będę dalej wiał, bydlaki.- Powiedział wycieńczony. -No, nareszcie.- Zachichotała straszna lisica. -Ale będę walczył! -To nie stanowi dla nas problemu. -Po takim krótkim biegu już się zmęczył... Ho ho, chyba nie jest zbyt umięśniony.- Odparła druga, szczerząc zęby. -Ale młody, a nie jakiś staruszek. W sam raz, czyż nie, siostruniu? -No to kto zacznie od której strony? Auron podniósł broń. Dopiero szykował się do walki. Jeśli będzie je odpierał wystarczająco długo, może uda mu się rozgrzać i wpaść w Tryb Herosa... To mu mogło dać przewagę... Ale nie musiał. -Nie, zaczekajcie!- Cała trójka usłyszała nowy głos. Podobny do głosu lisic, ale bardziej miły dla ucha. Nie był aż tak przerażający. Nawet nie był zbyt straszny. -O, nie, znowu ty.- Jęknęła gromolisica.- Znowu nam przeszkadzasz w zabawie? Obie odwróciły się do stojącego za nimi trzeciego gromolisa. Wyglądała na młodszą od swoich koleżanek, miała jeden ogon. -Nie róbcie mu krzywdy.- Powiedziała. -Czemu nie? Jest sam, zdany na naszą łaskę... -Chcecie go zjeść jak on zjada inne stworzenia? Jak robia to nasi prymitywn krewni? -Powinnaś raczej powiedzieć "wasi krewni". Pomyśl trochę. On... -Tak, wiem, to człowiek. Ale posłuchajcie mnie... Auron oparł się o drzewo i słuchał dyskutujących lisów. Oczywiście, trzymał stronę tej jednej. Zdziwnienie nad nią już zniknęło. W końcu dopięła swego i przekonała siostry, że to bardzo niehumanitarne i barbarzyńskie. -Niech ci będzie, człowieku.- Warknęła starsza lisica.- Ale ostrzegamy cię. Lepiej stąd odejdź. I nie wracaj do naszego lasu. Poszły. Wybawicielka Aurona została i podeszła do niego. -Chyba już mnie poznałeś, bratku?- Spytała. -Tak, siostro. Tylko zaskakuje mnie, że tak obrosłaś w futro.- Odparł Auron, przykucając. -Ha ha. Cóż. czuję się dużo lepiej w futrze niż jako człowiek. -No właśnie, ludzie niby tacy okrutni dla wszystkiego, a tu natura próbuje ich naśladować. -Niestety, czasem moje znajome robią się... Niemiłe. Ale mają powody. -Czyli zmieniłaś się w lisa? -Tak. Zdecydowałam się stracić człowieczesnstwo, by odizolować się i dołączyć do natury. -Zawsze ci się marzyło być nie-człowiekiem. Pamiętam. Widzę, że dopięłaś swego. W sumie dobrze. Odkąd wyruszyłaś w wędrówkę, byliśmy przekonani, że cię więcej nie zobaczymy. Lepiej cię widzieć lisem, niż w ogóle nie. -Ciebie też. Dobrze mi się żyje. Jestem wolna. A ty... Widzę, że tata dał ci maskę i włócznię? -Jak widzisz. Teraz staram się mu dorównać. -I jak ci idzie? -Tak sobie. -Jak zwykle. Ale teraz spytam o to, o co powinnam spytać od początku... Po co wchodziłeś do tego lasu? Nie słyszałeś o jego niebezpieczeństwach? Wchodzenie tu samotnie jest bardzo ryzykowne. -Nie wszedłem tu samotnie, tylko z grupą takich jak ja. Niestety, coś nas rozdzieliło. -Ojej... Więc ktoś tu jeszcze jest sam? Nieznający zagrożenia, które się tu czai? -Tak. -Niedobrze... Powinieneś dowiedzieć co nieco... Otóż w tym lesie... Auron milcząc słuchał swej starszej siostry. A co u innych? U TDT, Delvina, Relifa i Wojnaxa -Hej, my właściwie nic o tobie nie wiemy - stwierdził Delvin po półgodzinnym marszu za TDT -Eh. Chcecie wiedzieć, skąd dowiedziałem się, że jestem reinkarnacją TDT? -Tak! -No więc poszedłem kiedyś do dziwnego miasta. W momencie, gdy stanąłem przed bramą podszedł do mnie ciężko stompający, piszczący i robiący "beep" czarodziej. Rzucił na mnie zaklęcie, które pokazało mi całą przeszłość oczami TDT, a następnie wyjawił prawdę. -Rainbow! -Znacie go? -Tak, został zabrany do fabryki Jabłka! -krzyknął Wojnax -Robot w fabryce jabłek? Delvin nie wytrzymał. -Słuchaj, mam cię dosyć! Jesteś głuchy czy jak? - krzyknął celując w TDT harpunem i młotem TDT zszedł z konia, złapał szablę i zbił nią harpun Delvina. -Chcesz walczyć? Walczyć ze mną? -Dawaj! Walczyli dość uczciwie, jednak Delvin miał przewagę z powodu dwóch broni. W końcu starli się blisko siebie. -Koniec tego.... - szepnął TDT - Iluzja Płomieni! TDT otoczyły płomienie, tworząc wokół niego zbroję. Ogień był jednak niezwykły. Czarne płomienie! Gdy Delvin zaatakował, spowiły jego rękę. Po kilkudziesięcu sekundach TDT odwołał Uberhero Mode. -Co to za Efekt Statusu?! -Mroczne Płomienie. Nie radzę dotykać tej zbroi. -Eh... uznajmy, że był remis.... -Ej, tam ktoś jest! - wtrącił się Wojnax -Szybko! - krzyknął Relif - to chyba dziewczyny! Żeczywiście, spotkali iNęciłuskę i Kirę. -Och, to wy! - krzyknęła Kira - a ten, to kto? -To, jest reinkarnacja TDT -Reinkarnacja? A to ciekawe - Kira przybliżyła się do wojownika - nie wiedziałam, że to w ogóle możliwe -A gdzie Xavery i Auron? - spytał Relif -Nie wiemy - odparła iNęciłuska Tymczasem u wyżej wspomnianych... -Dobra, czyli już się odnaleźliśmy. Gdzie reszta? -Chodźmy do tamtego skrzyżowania... Później, na skrzyżowaniu... -No w końcu! Tyle was szukaliśmy! -Brawo! -Wow, co to było?!? -Kolejny przeklęty głos.... -Dobra... - odparł głos - widzę, że już przeżyliście... Żegnajcie - teraz głos został zastąpiony krokami Herosi wyszli w kierunku, który wskazywała drewniana tabliczka z napisem: "Wyjście z lasu". Droga bardzo się dłużyła, a mniej więcej po trzech godzinach marszu zaczął padać deszcz. -TDT, jak możesz siedzieć na koniu, gdy innym męczą się nogi?! - krzyknęła Kira -Przecież sama też jedziesz wierzchem! - oburzył się Relif -Tak, ale ja jestem dziewczyną - pełna dumy odparła Kira -Dobra, Delvin, wyglądasz na zmęczonego, wsiadaj - zawołał TDT -Relif, właź na Motitti - odezwała się zrezygnowana Kira -A co z nami? - zdenerwował się Auron -Później się zmienimy - zawołał Delvin Po dwóch godzinach nastąpiła upragniona dla Xaverego i Aurona zmiana. Auron, z niekłamaną przyjemnością przecierpiał je, maszerując obok iNęciłuski. Po następnej godzinie dotarli do skraju lasu. -Przestrzeń! W końcu! - krzyknął TDT - Udało nam się! -Właśnie nie do końca - wydusiła Kira - tam jest miasto, z którego przyszliśmy -To wy nie chcieliście się tam dostać? -Skądże! My idziemy do Gorna! - krzyknął Wojnax -Zwariowaliście? Ja właśnie z tamtąd uciekam! Broniłem miasta jak tylko mogłem, ale nas zaskoczyły! -Kto was zaskoczył? -Smoki. Trzynaście bestii rodem z piekła wyległo na ziemię w centrum miasta. Nie mieliśmy szans. -Kim ty właściwie jesteś? -Jestem, znaczy byłem generałem armii Gorna. W bitwie ze smokami straciliśmy cały dobytek. Kiedy eskortowałem uciekinierów, kazano mi przejechać przez las i sprawdzić, co jest po tej stronie. Ale teraz jest już za późno. -Zdecydowanie za późno.... - powiedział zrezygnowany Relif. -Uważajcie z tym miestem...- Powiedział Auron.- Ktoś mnie ostrzegał przed drogą tutaj. -A kto?- Spytał TDT. -I tak nie uwierzysz. Ale mówili, że w pobliżu mieszka wyjątkowo potężny smok... -Skąd wiesz? -Tak usłyszałem. -To wiedzą tylko rycerze, którzy bronią miasta. -Pobliska natura też. -No to co robimy? Omijamy miasto, czy idziemy pomóc?- Spytała Kira ze znudzeniem. -Musimy znaleźć i tak tego człowieka od patyczka. -Zaraz, jakiego patyczka? -spytał TDT -Właśnie... ty się w tedy obracałeś w grobie. Nasi ojcowie w pewnym mieście znaleźli patyczek który służy do podróży między wymiarami... -O nie. Czyżby chodziło wam o Farandur i to zło które drzemie w środku? -Tak. -odpowiedział Delvin -Więc powrót smoków się zbliża. Herosi w końcu do Firben(miasta z którego przyszli) i wynajęli pokoje w hotelu. Poszli potem do gospody "Pod Gromobestią" przedyskutować tam wszystko. -Więc szukamy prawdopodobnie sługi Otchłani. -powiedział TDT -Tak tylko, gdzie on może być? -Nie wiem. Musimy przypatrzeć się każdemu dobrze. Siedzieli dłuższy czas rozmawiając o smokach, otchłani i oczywiście o Legendarnych Herosach. -Od któregoś z kupców gdy jeszcze zarabiałem jako strażnik karawany - Mówił Delvin - usłyszałem o Świątyni. -świątyni? - Spytał Auron -Nie o Świątyni. - Odpowiedział Delvin -Aha i co w związku z tym? - Spytał TDT -Chodzi oto, że w tej Świątyni znajdują się posongi Herosów i również ich duchowe groby - Odpowiedział Delvin -Aha i? - Spytała Kira -Myśle, że możliwe byłoby połączenie się duchowo i zyskanie jeszcze większej mocy! - Mówił Delvin -Świetnie! Tam wyruszamy! - Wykrzyknął TDT -A ty kto? - Spytała iNęciłuska zerkając na drzwi Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi gdyż postać szybko uciekła wyskoczyła za gospodę i pognała do slumsów. -I co? Coś ciekawego? - Spytała postać w czarnym kapturze -Tak tak i o wiele - Odpowiedział podsłuchiwacz Gdy już mu wszystko wyjaśnił. Widać było uśmiech na zakapturzonej twarzy. -Hehehehe lepiej niech się szykują. Na wielkie natarcie Zakonu Cienia! Herosi opóścili karczmę. Ku ich zdziwieniu Nieumarły Motiti i Kapelusznik zniknęły. -Co jest?! - wrzasnął TDT - gdzie mój koń?! -Te, reinkarnacja, mój Motiti też zniknął - dodała Kira -Co teraz?! - zastanowił się Wojnax - szukamy ich? -Musimy iść do Świątyni! - krzyknął Relif -Dobra, wy idźcie, ja i Kira znajdziemy zwierzęta i was dogonimy - zaproponował TDT -Ok, tylko się pospieszcie. Kira i TDT zostali na rynku. Skierowali się do miejskiej stajni, lecz nie znaleźli tam zwierząt. -Nie widział pan pewnego Motiti? - spytała Kira -Jak wyglądał? -No nie wiem, był szkieletem. Stajniarz odszedł szepcząc pod nosem "wariatka". Nagle TDT wybiegł na ulicę i pobiegł w kierunku bramy. Kira popędziła za nim i wkrótce go dogoniła. -Co się stało?! -Słyszałem Kapelusznika! Wybiegli z miasta i dotarli do dziwnej groty. W środku słychać było rżenie konia i ćwierkanie Motiti. Herosi zakradli się do środka. Wewnątrz płonęło blade światło, a wokół niego zebrani byli kultyści. -Co to za jedni? - zdziwił się TDT -Nie mam pojęcia, ale mają nasze zwierzaki! -Iluzja Płomieni - wyszeptał TDT i wskoczył w środek rytuału z szablą w ręku Ale się porobiło''. ~ TDT'' Kategoria:Patapon: Patapedia Kategoria:Fikcja